


Under the Tree

by VictoriaWitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Exchange, Holidays, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Yagami Yato Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaWitch/pseuds/VictoriaWitch
Summary: A Christmas party is the perfect way to get everyone together. Reuniting friends that are typically difficult to get together during the rest of the year. This year, what was supposed to be a typical game of White Elephant turns into more than you bargained for.Discord name: VictoriaWitch#0059For the Yato December Event!
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 97





	Under the Tree

Garlands of pine twinkle with white lights. Flames split wood burning in the fireplace, the sound of crackling drowned out by the chatter and laughter of the ongoing party. Frost glazes the windows, snow flurries still falling from the darkened sky. 

Months of preparation went into the holiday party, making sure everyone invited would be able to attend, the decor was in perfect order, and all food was ordered at least a week in advance. You and Ushijima had spent the entire morning ensuring every decoration you wanted up was perfectly placed, cooking the items that weren’t pre-made, and stopping to pick up alcohol to make a few seasonal drinks. It was nearly tradition for the two of you to host for the Christmas holiday, eager to get your friends together and celebrate. 

“Absolutely not,” you laugh, quickly snatching the ornate box from Semi before slipping it back into the fridge. “I get these chocolates once a year!”

“But I didn’t get any. At  _ all! _ ” 

“I guess you should have asked for some, huh, Semisemi?” Tendo teases, a lazy grin spreading across his face as he wraps an arm around the ash-blonde. You giggle as Semi mutters about Tendo still calling him that dreaded nickname. 

“(Name),” looking over at the opening that leads into the living room, you see Hinata standing with a wide smile, “c’mon! We’re ready!” 

Semi is behind you before you can even react, his hands on your shoulders as he pushes you out towards where the others reside. “Let’s go! I have a feeling Tendo has a bottle of wine in his bag and I’ve had my eye on it.” 

Tendo snickers behind the two of you, following at the back of the pack. Gently elbowing Semi, you laugh out a soft, “take it. I’ve had my eye on the present Iwa brought.” 

“You’ll have to fight me for it,” Bokuto pipes in from his seat on the floor, situated comfortably with the rest of the Japan National Team. Iwaizumi is known for bringing, arguably, the best gifts, usually consisting of items for a relaxing bath along with a gift card to get a professional massage. Something you planned to give to Ushijima to utilize for himself with hopes of using the bath together. 

Taking a seat on the edge of the couch, you flash the outside hitter a competitive grin, “game on.” 

Without any prompting, Sakusa reaches into the bowl of folded paper pieces and pulls one out. “Hinata goes first.”

An elated smile stretched across your expression, practically cradling the gift bag containing Iwaizumi’s present. Tendo looks back and forth between the bag in your hand and the large box still situated under the tree. Vermillion orbs crinkle with mischief, lips curling into a sly smirk as he sets his focus on the gift you coddle. 

“Tendo, no,” you whine, clutching at the red and white striped bag. He chuckles, holding his hand out and waving his fingers, a signal to give up the coveted item. You do so with a soft pout, relinquishing ownership of the gift and unwillingly accepting the massive package still remaining. Kageyama grabs it from under the decorated pine branches, sliding it to Bokuto to pass off to you. As much as you love Semi, you didn’t want the giant gift he brought. 

“Go ahead and open it,” the guitarist instructs with a smile, watching intently as you begin to pick at the wrapping paper. Stripped of the festive cover, you’re met with a cardboard box that’s sealed with layers of tape. Semi merely chuckles at the agitated glare you shoot him. Ushijima stands from the floor, excusing himself to the kitchen to retrieve a pair of scissors for you to cut the tape with. “You know I like to make it a challenge.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re the reason I had to use medical tape for my gifts this year,” you snort, unimpressed with the monumental amount of tape. Ushijima chuckles softly as he returns, the depth of his voice easily noticeable through the collective laughs that fill the room. Everyone watches as you slice open the box, Ushijima standing off to the side of the couch. “Go-  _ fuck.  _ Semi!” 

The mocha eyed male only laughs harder, face going scarlet as he watches you begrudgingly pull out a smaller box from inside the first, this one just as obsessively wrapped and secured closed. You shouldn’t have been surprised, he is infamous for holiday hijinks. “Settle in,” Sakusa signs, leaning back on his hands, “we’ll be here for a while.” 

You grunt, rapidly tearing through to the gift, hoping to get through the torture as quickly as possible. Bokuto watches with a dazzling smile and excited gleam in his pools of gold, not in the least put off by the situation. Hinata and Kageyama make light conversation with Iwaizumi as the rest continue to mingle from their respective places, but Semi, Tendo, and Bokuto keep their focus on you. So absorbed in getting through the endless pile of gag gifts, you hardly pay any attention to those around you. Determination has set into your veins, coursing stronger with every beat of your pulse. 

The final box is small enough to rest in your palm, covered in an elegant plain of white with silver snowflakes, a red ribbon and a few dots of tape the only thing holding this one closed. “Semi,” you practically hiss, glancing up at him, “I swear if I open this and it’s-“

He holds his hands up beside his check, cackling under his breath, “just open it.” Narrowing your eyes skeptically at him, you hold your seething stare with him before relenting with a near silent sigh. You unwrap the pristine gift, only to gawk when you come face to face with another empty box.

“What the actual f-“

“I guess I forgot to put it in there,” Semi smiles at you, genuine and innocent as if it were an honest mistake. 

“That’s okay,” Tendo pipes up, a mirthful stare rolling from you to the body lingering off to the side you had long forgotten about. “I think Waka has something.” 

Your brows knit together before you turn your head to the side, looking for your boyfriend. The air is stomped out of your lungs, the confusion draining from your orbs only to be replaced with blown wide globes of shock. 

Ushijima stands beside you, a small box of black velvet grasped in his hand. Blood rushes to your face, heating your entire body from the core. He hasn’t said a single word, but you can feel the sting of tears pricking the corner of your eyes. 

“I wanted to have those closest to us when I did this,” he admits before kneeling down onto one knee. “I have loved you since our days at Shiratorizawa. I will continue to love you until my last breath. (Surname) (Name), will you marry me?” He opens the box, revealing the ring of your dreams. It’s gorgeous and far larger than you ever envisioned being given, but you know his feelings for you are larger than life, and no ring would ever compare to the love Ushijima holds for you. 

“It’s-“ you stammer, silently tripping over words that remain lodged in your throat. Glistening eyes shift to catch the elated smile of Tendo, “it’s not a joke?”

“No,” Ushijima answers, remaining down on his knee as he anxiously awaits your answer. 

“Yes,” you answer, voice cracking as your emotions crescendo. “Yes, I want to marry you,” chokes out just as Ushijima takes your hand in his, sliding the ring onto your finger. He stands up, pulling you to your feet and wrapping you in his arms, your face pressed into the soft fabric of his dress shirt as you quietly cry. 

Tendo is the first to let out a whooping cheer, jumping to his feet in excitement. Bokuto and Semi and quick to follow, the gray and white haired make hollering out his elated congratulations. The rest of the Olympic team is quick to follow, no one holding back on the celebration of your engagement. 

You pull away from Ushijima with a laugh, swiping a thumb under your eyes to clear the tears that were ready to spill out. A few dots of your overwhelmed elation wetting the fabric of his shirt. “You guys knew about this?” 

Iwazumi nods, snagging his gift from Tendo and slipping it back under the tree. “Ushijima told all of us.”

“We figured this would be the best way to celebrate it with you!” Chirps Bokuto, slinging an arm around Hinata as the shorter male vibrates with his own eagerness. 

“We decided to buy you guys engagement gifts, since we don’t know when we’ll be able to get together again.” 

Tears dance along your lashes as you watch everyone return the gifts they picked, mouth gaping open and closed as you search your scrambled brain for words. Sakusa surprises you with a gentle laugh, coming over to give a word of his own approval, “you picked a good one, cousin.” 

**~*~*~*~**

You smile, body simmering in the heat engulfing you as the silence of your empty house filters through your ears. You nuzzle back, fitting your body flush against Ushijima’s bare front. He smiles, wrapping his arms tighter around you as his chin comes to rest against the crown of your head. The bathroom is lit with the candles Hinata had gifted, the scent of peppermint helping you to relax even farther under the soft epsom salt bubble bath from Iwaizumi. 

“That was quite the surprise,” you murmur, drunk off the way your muscles have gone completely lax. 

“That means I did it right,” his voice rumbles in his throat, the sensation rolling across your shoulders as the tenor of his low tone makes his chest vibrate. 

You glance at the ring once more, reaching for the beautiful wine glass Semi gave you, the clear glass filled with dark crimson wine from Tendo. The flawless white gold and remarkable gems gleam against the contrasting drink. With a soft hum, you reach over, opting to place the wine glass on the tile floor rather than the edge of the large, oval tub. 

Shifting, you turn, straddling Ushijima’s lap as your hands slide up his neck, fingers tangling into his olive-brown locks. “Yes, you did,” kissing his cheek you add, “no matter how you did it would have been right.” 

His hands wrap around your middle, giant hands resting against the small of your back, “I wanted it to be perfect for you.” 

Pulling back, you stare into his beautiful gaze of dark pine, “ _ you  _ are perfect.” It comes out a whisper, soft and feather light, skimming across the air like a breeze. Ushijima leans forward, pressing his lips to yours. The simple, pillow soft connection is enough to pull a pleasurable hum from your throat, encouraging you to melt into his touch. His tongue slides over your bottom lip and you eagerly let him in, the taste of vintage wine and something distinctly Ushijima, like winter mint, flooding your senses. You grind down against him, hands moving to his broad shoulders to give more leverage to rub your naked core against him. 

“Honey,” he groans, feeling the blood rush from his head to make his dick swell. His hands shift to grab at your hips, fingers digging into your flesh as he moves you against him with more vigor. 

Your forehead presses to his, panting as his erection massages between your folds, the mushroom head of his cock prodding at your clit. “Waka,” you whine, bucking against his hold in effort to get more friction. His grip turns bruising, pumping your puffy lips against his rock hard length mercilessly. The pulsing veins that run along the underside of his cock catch your bundle on nerves with every grind, pulling gasping breaths and low moans from your throat. 

Ushijima leans his head down, capturing one of your nipples in his mouth. He suckles the little bud of flesh, tongue rolling it gently. The added sensation makes your head roll back, lust glazed eyes mimicking the motion. He doesn’t stop rutting against your slick core, determined to keep himself covered in your arousal even as the water washes it away. Releasing your tender nipple, his teeth nip across your breast, sucking on patches of flesh and leaving behind love bites. The thick, bulbous tip of his dick catches at the opening of your eager cunt, prodding teasingly at your entrance as his mouth works the plump flesh of your opposite breast. When he captures your other nipple into his hot mouth, he bucks up into your tight heat, ripping an orgasm from you as half of his impressive length spears you open. 

The throaty chuckle he lets out in response to your abrupt release makes your skin prickle, the vibrato of his bottomless cavern voice cool against your overheated body. His hands smooth over your hips to the curve of your waist, calloused palms igniting renewed sparks of excitement. Breaking from your tit with a slick ‘ _ pop _ ,’ he presses a kiss into the valley between your breasts. Peering up at you with viridian globes swirling with adoration and desire, a smirk stretches across his lips. Ushijima moves you like a weightless doll, lifting you up before impaling you against his cock. He watches with amusement as your breasts bounce with every motion, nipples puffy and tender from his earlier ministrations. 

He raises his hips, the tops of his thighs smacking against the plush flesh of your ass as he thrusts into you. “Waka!” You cry, shaking as his cock batters against your hot walls. 

“You feel so good wrapped around me,” he praises, low and intoxicating. His baseball-mitt sized hands wrap around your forearms, pulling them down under the water. As he pulls you secures you in place, your pubic bone flush against his, he grinds up, cock rubbing your velvet walls and pressing against every soft spot inside you. Ushijima groans against the column of your throat as your pussy clenches around him, trying to milk him of all he’s worth. “ _ Fuck _ , Honey,” his grip moves to rest against your thighs as he fucks up into you with a brutal pace, unable to restrain himself any farther. 

The fire building in your lower stomach is white-hot, frayed nerves spasming through every inch of your body. Your head swims with pleasure, making you blind to anything except the flashes of euphoric white bursting behind your pupils. His wild grunts and groans fill your ears, blocking out the sound of water splashing around the full tub. A free hand lands against his muscular thigh, a futile attempt to lessen the reckless way Ushijima stirs your guts into a knot. Your other grasps at his shoulder, fingers curling as your nails bite into bronze skin. 

“Oh, no you don’t,” he growls, one hand wrapping around the elbow of your hand clutching his thigh as the other grips the wrist of your other hand. Locking you in place once more, he rams inside you, unable to restrain the ocean deep groan your abused, fluttering cunt pulls from him. He loves the way your tight hole sucks him in, eager to take more even though you try to fight the overbearing amount of pleasure he sends tearing through you. 

“Waka! Waka,  _ please _ ,” you nearly sob, iridescent droplets beading along your water line and gathering against your lashes. You don’t know what you’re begging him for, another orgasm or to go easier on you, but either way you can’t fathom the idea of him stopping. 

Ushijima shushes you, teeth dragging along the soft spot of your neck before he kisses his way back up. His lips pepper wet kisses along your jaw before a whimper and soft pout come from you. He chuckles, melding your mouths together in a wet, sloppy union of tongue and bruise-kissed lips. He releases your wrist, allowing his hand to slip back under the sudsy water, the thick pad of his thumb seeking out your swollen clit. The light brush and recognizable pressure against your neglected bundle of nerve endings elicits a shriek from the depth of your throat, tears finally breaking free of the fluttering curtains that encase your stare. “ _ Shit _ ,” he hisses under his breath, rolling your sensitive pearl under his digit with fervor as the head of his cock rams against your gummy walls. 

He breaks away from you, chewing at his bottom lip at his thumb swipes and circles your hardened bud, his thrusts deep and sloppy. He’s holding back his own release, desperate to feel you clench around his cock as you give in to the throes of euphoria one more time. It only takes a few more drags of his iron length through your dripping folds before you shudder against him, thighs spasming as you grasp him like a vice. You can feel his meaty girth throb inside you, his seed spilling into you in warm spurts of thick white. 

He encircles you in his arms, panting into your hair as you slump against him, completely limp and pliant from the intensity of your orgasm. Your cheek rests against his sweat slicked chest, listening to the thundering of his heart in the cage of his ribs. Ushijima presses a gentle kiss to the crown of your head, “I love you. You took me so well, Honey.” 

The sentiment brings a smile to your face, exhaustion lidded eyes glancing down at the ring that shimmers against your finger. Voice soft, laced with fatigue and genuine adoration, you murmur against his damp skin, “I love you, too, Wakatoshi.” 


End file.
